


一天

by Asuu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu
Summary: 美国队长盾x普通人詹





	一天

Steve推开门，玄关和客厅的灯都亮着，现在是早晨七点多，这意味着灯从昨夜起就没关。他脱了鞋往里走去，客厅的电视正在播新闻，观看它的人横在沙发上睡着了，手机铺在胸口，一条腿拖到地上，歪着脑袋睡得正香。

他已经离开快一个月了，前两个礼拜他们还联系密切，到了后来，通讯逐渐弱下来，最后几天他们完全断了联系，原因很简单，他受伤了，在医院躺了两天，才醒来不久就赶回了家，他不能再等了，他知道联系不到他Bucky会有多着急。

这两天内Bucky一定像这样每天盯着手机和新闻，生怕错过一点消息。他昏迷前的最后一句话是“不要告诉Bucky”，所以有人给Bucky带过话，让他不要担心。但Bucky仍然放不下心。

他先把Bucky手里的手机轻轻抽出来，以免他起身把手机掀翻到地上，但是晚了，上一秒还熟睡的人醒得及时而突然，眼睛茫然地睁大，握得松垮的手一抖，手机从两个人的手指缝里滑了下去。

“Steve…”没去在乎摔在地上的手机，Bucky撑起身体，在Steve温柔的回应声中扑进他怀里。男人咬着唇把声音咽了回去，他受伤的肋骨被撞得像要再次裂开，腹部的伤口一阵钝痛，他只好祈不会重新渗血，一边把人搂进了怀里。

Bucky把脸埋进他的肩膀深吸一口气，然后Steve感觉到怀里的人抬起了头，像只小狗一样往他的脖子和衣服其他地方嗅了嗅——

“你从医院回来的？”

“Bucky…”

二人同时开口，一阵沉默，Bucky小心翼翼地撩起他的上衣，在看到腹部的绷带时深吸了一口气，双手悬在空中停了几秒，才继续上移。哦谢天谢地，伤口没有崩开。Steve看到纯色的绷带想。他对Bucky绽开一个堪称灿烂的笑容，被回以一记瞪视。

“嘿……”

“闭嘴。”Bucky果断地打断他，无非就是“我没事，别担心”这样的屁话，他没兴趣听。

但——“要我说，这真的很疼。”Steve出人意料地示弱道，语调还带着被警告闭嘴后的试探，着实委屈。终于啊，Bucky不合时宜地庆幸着想，他们交往了一年多，终于到这步了？他倔强爱逞能的超级英雄男朋友总算懂得什么时候该把那张说废话的嘴闭上了？

“但是想到你就好多了，所以我偷偷溜了出来。”见试探成功，Steve皱着的眉舒展开来，像被鼓舞一样接着说，“见到你比什么都有用。当然如果你能对我温柔一点的话，我的愈合能力可能会突破四倍。”

“哼哼。”差点没绷住，Bucky撇下嘴以免笑出来，“烂情话。”

“可不是吗。”Steve笑着拉住他的手，在身体两侧摇晃。

“我真的好想你，Buck。”他定住双手，望向他每个日夜都在心里描绘的眉眼，叹息地说道。那双眼睛抬起来回看他，无奈又心疼，然后是和他一样的深情和思念。

“我也是，混蛋。”

他们吻在一起，分不清是谁先前倾了身体。Bucky在动情的亲吻中努力分出理智来保持着距离，不去碰到那些刺目的绷带，但Steve却不识好歹地一路逼近，直到Bucky倒在了身后的沙发上。

“停下。”Bucky在他压过来之前阻止道，两个人都仅仅因为一个吻就气喘吁吁。

Steve停下来，又露出那副委屈的神情，但Bucky知道，他再不说话的话这个人就会直接压上来。Bucky眼睛一转，撑住他的肩膀站了起来，和他调换了位置。

“我温柔一点你就能突破四倍愈合力是吗？”他重复Steve的傻话，对方一本正经点了点头。Bucky翘起一边的嘴角，笑得像他们第一次约会时他得逞吻到Steve后的那副模样。Steve因此晃了神，傻傻地看着那双嘴唇一张一合。

“我会对你非常温柔的，我的小Stevie。”

在大Stevie反应过来之前，他已经被放倒在了床上，以最轻柔的方式。Bucky爬到他腿中间扒他的裤子，朝愣着的Steve舔唇一笑，“不要动喔。”他说，手伸进了Steve的裤裆。

Steve仰躺在沙发上，头还枕着Bucky买回来的星盾图案的抱枕，他的手指克制地插在两腿中间棕色的头发之间，随着那睡得乱糟糟的脑袋上下起伏。

“咳…”张嘴含到最深处后Bucky吐了出来，收不住的口水顺着柱体打湿了耻毛，他抹了把嘴角，语气里有明显的调戏，“怎么几天不见好像又长大了？”

Steve捂住眼睛，一半是被他突然来的一记深喉爽得，一半是没有必要的难为情。Bucky在他看不见的地方笑了，并且不打算在语言上放过他，“怎么啦，操我的时候一点不见你害羞，是谁害得我第二天腰都直不起来，晚上还磨磨蹭蹭的不肯从我的床上下去的？”

“Bucky…”被指责的人移开手，愧疚地望着他。Bucky彻底放纵了他的不知收敛，从他们爱得要死要活那天起。在Bucky面前他可以完全忘记作为美国队长的那一部分自己，做回Steve Rogers。

“别那样看我。”Bucky不接受他的歉疚，手指轻佻地拨了拨他挺翘的阴茎，歪着脑袋眨眼，“我喜欢你那样……能干一整夜，哈？”

Steve笑了，随即摊开手，给Bucky展示和他精神得要命的小兄弟完全相反的身体状态。“我倒是想干”，Steve的眼神这么说。Bucky挑起眉，眼珠子转了一圈，不知道在打什么坏主意。

“等我一下。”

他从沙发上跨下去进了两人的卧室，一分钟后，Bucky手上拿了一瓶润滑剂回来。

“哦天。”Steve的视线跟着他回到自己面前，Bucky舔了舔唇爬到他腿上，开始脱自己的裤子。

他一边给Steve口交，一边帮自己扩张，Steve已经分不清水声是从他搅动的手指还是舌头处传来。Bucky含着他的阴茎模糊地呻吟，手指捅得很深，屁股翘得老高，不住地扭着腰。Steve确认他是故意的，他红着脸抬起眼睛看他，湿润的嘴唇包住他的龟头吞吐，受不住似的喘息着把嘴里的东西吐了出来。

“唔，不行了Steve…”他一手还插在自己的屁股里，爬起身子无助地看着他，好像快要哭出来。“我自己不会弄，你帮帮我…”

他爬到Steve的胯上悬空跪着，那根充血的性器在被他自己搞得湿漉漉的屁股上蹭动，但Bucky不再照顾它，他抓着Steve的手往自己滑腻的后穴处探去，不像刚才那样只用一根手指插自己，他一下子把Steve的三根手指都捅了进去，一瞬间咬住唇眼睛通红，Steve的手僵在那儿，想要抽出来被Bucky用力按住。

“Bucky…”Steve的呼吸不比他稳多少，他另一只手扶住Bucky的大腿，不是腹部有伤的话，他现在就想直起腰去吻他被自己咬得泛白的下唇。

“很久没做了，我们慢慢来好吗？”

“不。”Bucky毫不犹豫地拒绝，把Steve的手插得更深。他轻声呻吟，被打湿的睫毛垂下来，挪动屁股用Steve的手操自己。

“啊啊……Steve……”他被戳到了熟悉的地方，Steve不断按压那里，Bucky本能地想要并拢腿，却忘了自己还跨在Steve的身上。

“我不在的时候，”Steve曲起手指顶弄，换来带着哽咽的哭叫。“有没有自己弄过？”

在他回答前Steve停下了手上的动作，Bucky茫然地看着他，才反应过来似的使劲摇摇头，被操开的肉穴不住地收缩加紧他的手指。

“没有……一直忍着等，等你回来呢Steve……”

“好乖。”Steve称赞他，却把手抽了出来。Bucky呜咽一声，咬着唇吸了吸鼻子，扶住那根被冷落太久的阴茎，对着自己的穴口慢慢坐了下去。

Bucky迫不及待地要填满自己，但他还记得顾及Steve的伤，撑着身体缓慢地移动，不压到他身上。Steve双手揉开他的臀瓣，掐住Bucky的屁股往自己胯上送，臀肉在他手里被勒得溢出指缝，Bucky被弄疼了想躲，又怕Steve会挺腰牵连到伤口，忍着痛配合他的节奏，小心翼翼地悬着自己的屁股。

他夹得好紧，不过多久就被灌了一屁股精液，他让Steve在他身体里射完，又安静地等了一会儿，才软着腰从Steve身上爬起来，夹着屁股不让东西流出来。他动作缓慢，退到一半被Steve拉住了手，惊讶而担忧地看着他不算艰难地撑起身体，捞住自己吻了起来。

“等…等一下……”不敢太过挣扎的被放倒回沙发上，Bucky用手捂住自己的屁股，瞪圆了眼睛看着眼前的人。

“伤口已经‘四倍速’痊愈了，在你的照顾下。”这人不知羞耻地瞎扯道，下一句倒是认真的：

“我能干你一整天。”


End file.
